The Days of Daycare
by Super Karoru
Summary: The Frontier crew are all toddlers, attending the same daycare center run by a short-tempered teacher. Too bad they're not as cute as they seem. [discontinued]
1. Part 1

The Days of Daycare  
By Super Karoru  
Part 1 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

"There. Now the schedule's all set for today," said a young woman with a little over shoulder-length black hair. She was walking around the building known as _Care-a-Whole Bunches Daycare Center_, making sure everything was set for the kids coming. The woman had transferred to Japan to study, but currently had resort to working at a daycare center during the summer. She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard, looking it over.

"Let's see... four 5-year-olds coming. This should be entertaining."

Meanwhile, she began to hear some screaming and shouting coming from outside.

"Huh?"

Outside in the parking lot, there was a parked mini-van. The noise was coming from a woman with short brown hair trying to get her son out of said van.

"Takuya! Would you come on? It's only daycare!"

"But I don't wanna go to the daycare!" said the boy. He was wearing a red shirt, cargo pants, and had a pair of square goggles hanging around his neck. "You're just against me!" Takuya pointed accusingly at his mother.

Mrs. Kanbara let out an exasperated sigh.

The woman, known as Ms. Stephanie, stepped outside to witness Mrs. Kanbara grab her incorporating son and carry him across the parking lot.

"Someone help me! Child abuse! Child abuse!" shouted Takuya.

Mrs. Kanbara got to the door where she finally noticed Ms. Stephanie watching.

"Hello," she nervously laughed.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Stephanie, the head of the daycare here," she introduced herself. She looked towards Takuya who was now on the ground and apparently not wanting to be at daycare. "And you must be Takuya! Aren't you cute?"

Takuya hmphed.

"Okay, Takuya," said Mrs. Kanbara. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be good now."

"Bye, mom."

Mrs. Kanbara kissed her son goodbye. After she left, Takuya looked towards Ms. Stephanie.

"Soooo... got any fire?"

"Fire?"

--

Later, there was suddenly a repetitive knocking at the door. Ms. Stephanie went to answer and there were standing two other 5-year-olds. They looked very similar to each other. One had shorter, thick black hair while the other was wearing a little blue bandana on his head. The one with the bandana was also holding a plastic toy light saber, which was apparently what he was hitting the door with.

"And you two must be Kouji and Kouichi?" asked Ms. Stephanie, remembering the descriptions given on her clipboard.

"Yep! Dat's us!" said Kouji.

"Where are your parents?"

"They just dropped us off since they're so busy and stuff," responded Kouichi.

"Well, now you're here why don't you go play with Takuya over there while we wait for the others to come?"

"Otay!" they both said as they ran inside.

Before shutting the door again, there came some more shouting.

"Uh oh, another uncooperative one?" the teacher asked herself.

There was another parent coming from the parking lot and practically dragging along a blonde little girl wearing almost all purple.

"No! I don't like daycare!" Izumi shouted. "Not since that _Little Tots_ place!"

"Izumi, this place is a lot better than Little Tots. At least the other kids don't have rabies here," responded her father.

"But I don't want to go!" she cried.

Ms. Stephanie slapped her forehead in frustration. "Hoo boy..."

After idle introductions and chit-chat, Izumi walked in. Soon after, Junpei arrived wearing some cute little blue overalls. All the students of the day were currently accounted for.

"Okay, kids, I'm Ms. Stephanie or Ms. Steph or whatever you feel like calling me."

"Hi, Ms. Stephanie or Ms. Steph or whatever you feel like calling me!" said Takuya. The others laughed.

"... Never mind," she responded. She cleared her throat. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Watch TV!" they all said.

"But you came here to learn!"

"Boo!"

"But we're gonna color!"

"Yay!"

"Then later there will be TV."

"YAY!"

"Oh-kay then..."

--

The children were being all cute and coloring with their cute little crayons sitting at a cute little table. Ms. Steph was walking around looking at the pictures. "What's that, Takuya?" she asked, seeing a big splotch of red and orange on his paper.

"I'm drawing fire! Fire is good!" he said.

"Er, right... moving right along..."

She looked at Izumi's picture.

"What are you drawing there, Izumi?"

"I'm drawing a pretty fairy lady!" she responded. "'cause fairies are real, y'know."

"Of course."

Kouji was continuously using the blue crayon.

"What the... ?"

"Weeelll," Kouji began his explanation, "since I like light sabers, and the color blue, and wolves, I'm drawing a cool blue wolf with a light saber!" He held it up for her to see. It didn't exactly look like the way he had described.

"Well, I'll give you a point for originality."

"Is that good?"

"Just keep drawing."

"Otay!"

Kouichi was drawing what looked like a lion. Ms. Steph then came to Junpei's picture. "What do you have there?"

"Uh..." Junpei started at his picture for a second. He turned it sideways and upside-down. "I don't know."

"I see." Ms. Steph thought to herself, _Awww, look! They're so cute! I somehow know I'm just going to regret this job, but they're so cute!_

Izumi was sitting next to Takuya and she noticed something. "Hey! You're using up all da red!" she said.

"So?" he responded.

"I want to use it!"

"You're drawing a fairy! What do ya need red for?"

"Well... um, I'm gonna draw roses! Roses are red!"

"You just said that so you can plot to get my red crayon!" Takuya held his crayon protectively, as if his life depended on it.

"Give me the red!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

Izumi pounced on Takuya, and they both fought over a mere red crayon.

"Hey, hey!" shouted Ms. Steph as she pried them apart. "What exactly do you two think you're doing?"

"We were fighting over a red crayon," they both said in unison.

"I know that! But why?"

"We don't know."

Ms. Steph sighed. "And this is just the beginning, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

She sighed. "Not the answer I wanted to hear..."

--

Later, after the semi-chaotic coloring time, it was time for the next activity.

"TV time!" the kids shouted.

"No, children, we're still learning!" responded Ms. Stephanie.

"Boo!"

"So we're going to..."

"Watch the learning channel?" asked Kouichi.

"No, we're not even watching..."

"Let's watch cartoons!" said Takuya.

"No! Reality show!" said Izumi.

"Star Wars!" said Kouji, hitting the floor with his toy light saber.

"The Cooking Channel!" suggested Junpei. "Bam!"

"Animal Planet!" said Kouichi.

"Just go outside and play or something!" Ms. Steph demanded.

"Otay!"

They all clamored out on to the playground to go and play.

"So much for scheduling..." she groaned to herself.

She walked over to her desk and got another clipboard with a back-up schedule on it.

"Waitjustaminute. If I'm in here... then they're out there unsupervi--"

A loud crash was heard from outside.

"Oh dear."

Ms. Stephanie rushed out of the building, only to find the huge and brand-new metal jungle gym completely flipped over -- with the kids standing around looking innocent and oblivious to the situation.

"How the hel—heck did this happen!"

"Uh... erm... well..." They all fidgeted under the teacher's intense glare.

"Well?"

"Uhm, Kouji hit it with his light saber?" suggested Junpei.

"Hey!" said Kouji.

"Aliens?" offered Kouichi.

"Oh, I know! Izumi must've gotten cooties on it!" said Takuya.

"Hey! Why you..." Izumi said as she advanced menacingly towards him.

"You wanna fight?" asked Takuya, putting up his fists.

They both started fighting... again. Kouji started to hit the two with his light saber.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ms. Steph shouted, but then she noticed that the tips of the jungle gym that used to be attached looked like they had burned off and were melted. Her eyes widened. "... Eep. ... All of you get in the building! Now!"

"Otay!"

They all clamored back inside.

She sighed. "This is just getting too weird for me..."

--

Ms. Stephanie had eventually given in and decided to just let them watch television. Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei were all sitting eagerly in front of the TV while she tried to find a decent program.

"Hm, now what would be good... ?"

It cut to Sesame Street.

"No!" the kids shouted.

It turned it to Arthur.

"_Noooooo!_"

It changed to Pokémon.

"Pikachu scares me, Ms. Steph," whimpered Kouichi.

Blue's Clues came on.

"Hmmm..."

Their attention spans were caught at the moment, so the children began to watch Blue's Clues in a trance-like state. Takuya and Izumi weren't under a trance quite yet, though, as a strange feeling overcame them.

"This seems very familiar..." they both mused.

The telephone then started to ring from the other room. "I'd better go answer the phone..." said Ms. Stephanie. She eyed the kids and narrowed her glare at them. "So. Be. Good." After she left the room, they suddenly grew bored with Blue's Clues.

"I'm changing da channel!" declared Takuya.

"Yeah, Dora's lots better than this!" said Kouji.

Takuya got up to press the channel button on the television set, but accidentally changed it to the _Comedy Central South Park Marathon_.

"Hey, my daddy likes this show!" said Izumi.

They all started watching it for some unknown reason.

--

"Damn telemarketers," grumbled Ms. Stephanie as she hung up the phone and returned to the previous room.

--

Cartman on the television shouted, "Oh my God! You killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" shouted the kids...

"Gasp!"

... just as Ms. Steph walked back in.

"Children!"

"It wasn't meeeee!"

--

Later, after a few timeouts and lots of lectures of how 5-year-olds shouldn't be swearing and watching Comedy Central, it was lunch time.

"Yay! We're hungry! Feed us!" the kids shouted.

"I'm sorry, children, but you're going to starve!"

"Noooooo!" the children sobbed their little hearts out.

"I was just joking..."

"Otay!"

They all sat at the table wherever they wanted to and ate their lunch in a calm, peaceful manner.

"Hmmm," pondered Ms. Steph. She suddenly noticed that her shoe was untied. She bent over to tie it for about fifteen seconds and when she looked back up, the kid's food was now all over the table and everything, except the kids, was a complete mess. "Dare I ask what happened _this_ time?"

"Uhm..."

They all started pointing to each other.

"They did it."

"How? When? Why? What? Who?" exclaimed Ms. Stephanie in a fit of sudden hysteria.

"I said they did it! -- No, I didn't! -- Waaah!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the teacher screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhh?"

"Ahhh!"

"Just go back outside and play!"

"Otay!"

Ms. Steph growled to herself as the kids ran back outside to the playground. Not thinking, the teach tried to clean the mess up, but quickly realized something. "Oh... damn! They're unsupervised again!"

The second crash of the day resounded outside.

When Ms. Steph arrived on scene, she found the metal monkey bars lying sideways on the ground, melted off again.

"Whaaaaat! How did _this_ happen?"

"Dunno," stated the kids.

"Well, it certainly couldn't have melted off itself!"

As if on cue, Takuya accidentally dropped a propane torch that he was holding behind his back.

"Where did you get that?" demanded the teacher.

"Oh, I just remember'd somethin'," said Takuya as he reached for a note in his pocket. He took out the note and handed it to the poor frazzled woman.

The note read: **"I just want to note that my son, Takuya, is a pyromaniac, so you might want to be careful. Sincerely, Mrs. Kanbara."**

"... A pyromaniac?"

"Yep!" Takuya grinned. He held up the burning torch. "See?"

"Give me that!"

Ms. Stephanie grabbed the torch out of his hand, but it slipped out of her grasp and fell onto the grass. The fire blazed about, causing Ms. Steph to fret and worry about the children's safety.

"Step back, children!"

The children didn't even seem to notice, as Ms. Stephanie rushed to get a nearby fire extinguisher.

"I said back!" she yelled as she sprayed it with the goo, but it had no effect. The flames merely rose. "..." For a possible explanation, she read the side of the container.

It read: **New and improved fire extinguisher! Warning: Not to be used on fires.**

"... Damn it." The flames kept rising. "Water! We need wateeeer!" Ms. Stephanie ran back into the building to gather said liquid, as the kids roasted marshmallows. "Back, children! Baaaack!"

She threw water on the fire. The kids amazingly got inside the daycare at a lightning fast pace, so they weren't affected by the sudden explosion. You could see a large black mushroom cloud coming up from the back of the daycare.

The kids were giggling when they saw Ms. Steph limp back in, charred.

"They put the water label on the bucket of gasoline..." she croaked as she collapsed.

"Is she still alive?" wondered Junpei.

"Dunno," responded Kouichi.

"Let's poke her with a stick!" suggested Takuya.

"Otay!"

They started poking her. She didn't seem to notice.

The kids soon grew bored, having their short attention spans and all. They were going to watch some more TV, but then all the parents returned by remarkable coincidence! Loving greetings and hugs were given between parent and child. The adults didn't even seem to notice the burnt and battered teacher by the back door.

Remembering something, Mrs. Kanbara walked back into the room.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" said Takuya in an innocent tone, but was wearing an evil smirk.

They both exited. Ms. Steph pushed herself back up after hearing the door slam closed.

"Tomorrow! ... Oh no..."

Then, she fainted.

End of Part 1.


	2. Part 2

- A/n: My word, it took me a LONG time to finally update this thing. GOMEN NASAI! *bows for forgiveness* But the thing is, I was sticken with a terrible illness. Yes, it was dun, dunn, dunnn! The writer's block! This "thing" has been haunting me! So that's why I didn't update for a while.That and *coughmylazinesscough* M-kay? Enjoy Part 2! XD  
- Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. I said it. Happy now?  
  
The Days Of Daycare  
By: Cluehunter Karoru  
Part 2:  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay! This time I'm ready for 'em!" Ms. Stephanie was now "stationed" behind her desk and had about everything ready for the kids soon to arrive any minute now. She was also wearing numerous bandages from the explosion yesterday. "Ahh, good. I have my extra-strength asprin," she said to herself. "These kids aren't going to get the best of me to-day!"  
  
Then there was a knock at the door, surprising her.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
James Bond music seemed to play in the background as she tried to stealthily make her way to the door.  
  
Close-up to the doorknob and then back to Ms. Steph. "You cur-sed doorknob! When I turn you, it shall bring me dooooom!" And apparenty Ms. Stephanie has already lost it.  
  
"Okay, okay... Pull yourself together. It's only for a few hours..." She shuddered. "With *them*..."  
  
She took a "cleansing breath" and opened the door -  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
- but no one was out there.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She looked around outside the door, but she found no one.  
  
"Well, I'll be dam - AHHH!"  
  
Takuya rushed in driving a red little sports car. You know, the really tiny motorized cars they advertise on TV for little kids to drive. Yeah. Those cars.  
  
"Hiya, Ms. Steph!" said Takuya in a cute little evil voice as he honked the car horn.  
  
"... Where did you get that car?" asked Ms. Stephanie.  
  
"Well, my mom thought it would keep me more busy after she found those matches in my back pocket this morning..." he said as innocently as he could.  
  
"Well... Just remember to share your neat little car with the others, okay?"  
  
"Sharing's for chumps!"  
  
"Well, um..." As Ms. Stephanie turned around she saw Kouji and Kouichi right behind her. "Ahhh!"  
  
"Hi, Ms. Stephanie," said Kouichi.  
  
Kouji sulked a bit.  
  
"What's wrong, Kouji?" asked Ms. Stephanie, bending down to his level.  
  
"Kouji's sad 'cause he lost his lightsaber this morning," said Kouichi.  
  
Kouji nodded sadly.  
  
"Awww. Well, you can have fun with the toys here, Kouji," said Ms. Steph, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"But I want my lightsaber..." cried Kouji.  
  
Ms. Steph tried to comfort him and looked toward Kouichi.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me," said Kouichi as he walked towards the toys.  
  
Ms. Stephanie sweatdropped. 'Kids these days...'  
  
Kouji sniffled a bit. "I need my lightsaber... Lightsabie..."  
  
"It's okay, Kouji. Look! Takuya's got a cool little car!"  
  
Kouji blinked. "Otay!" And he ran off.  
  
Ms. Stephanie would have fallen over, but Izumi and her father walked in.  
  
"Hello again!" she said cheerfully getting back to normal level.  
  
"Hello," said Izumi's father. Izumi was gabbing onto his leg and hiding behind him. "Izumi?"  
  
"No. I don't like this daycare either. It has the explosions and that boy with the goggles likes burning stuff! What if he burns me?!" she said.  
  
Mr. Orimoto chuckled. "Kids and their imaginations..."  
  
"Yeah... imaginations..." Ms. Stephanie laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay, Izumi. I'll be back later, okay?" said her father.  
  
"Otay..."  
  
"Be good now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, daddy." After Mr. Orimoto departed, Izumi looked up at Ms. Stephanie. "But what if he does burn me?" she asked.  
  
"He's not going to burn you."  
  
Izumi looked past Ms. Stephanie and pointed. "If he's not gonna burn me, he's sure gonna burn dat car."  
  
"Hmm?" She looked to where Izumi was pointing. "Gah! Takuya! No!" Takuya had opened the toy car trunk and took out a lighter and was now trying to melt the steering wheel. "Takuya!"  
  
The teach rushed over and grabbed Takuya, quickly picking him up away from the car. But that caused him to drop the burning lighter on the floor. The carpet caught on fire.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Ms. Steph started stomping out the fire with her right foot. But then her shoe started smoking.  
  
"Oh, shi - shoot!"  
  
After waving and stomping her foot around,the fire stopped and the toe of her right shoe was now black.  
  
"Ta-ku-ya." Ms. Stephanie growled as she glared at the innocently smiling and puppy-dog-eyed Takuya still in her arms.  
  
"TV time?" he asked cutely.  
  
"No! Not TV time!"  
  
The others watched as the poor frazzled teacher dragged Takuya over to the corner.  
  
"Oooooo... You're getting a time-out!" they sang.  
  
"Shut up!" said Takuya.  
  
"Everyone be quiet!" yelled Ms. Steph.  
  
They all were silenced. Ms. Steph sat Takuya in a stool in the corner and commanded him to stay there. She started to stomp back to the center of the room to move Takuya's car out of the way.  
  
"Um, Ms. Stephanie?" Kouichi asked quietly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your foot's on fire again."  
  
She blinked. "... Ahhh! Pain!" She jumped around the room some more, but ended up running into the bathroom. The kids heard a lot of splashing, screaming, and then the toilet flushed.  
  
"... Yay!" they all said.  
  
Then a late-to-arrive Junpei walked in. He was carying a plastic toy robot beetle action figure. He looked around. "Did I miss somthin'?" he asked.  
  
"Miss...?" asked Kouji. Then he started getting watery-eyed. "I miss my Lightsabie! Waaahh!"  
  
"... Maybe I should'a stayed home today..."  
  
~*~  
  
Later, the kids - except for Takuya - were now sitting in front of the television watching it in a zombie-like-state.  
  
"Oooo... TV..." they all chanted.  
  
Ms. Stephanie was now sitting at her desk with her right foot in a bucket of ice-water and she was massaging her forehead after taking about half the bottle of asprin. "When will this day ever end?" she groaned.  
  
"Ms. Steph!" called Takuya from the corner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Child abuse! I'm gonna sue!"  
  
"Quiet! We're trying to watch da TV!" yelled the others.  
  
They all stared at the mystical box some more. Then the kiddy-dude on the television, who was wearing a very cheap felt costume, said, "Okay kids! Let's sing 'The Song That Doesn't End' now!"  
  
"Yaaay!" chorused the kids.  
  
Then they started singing:  
  
"This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it, not knowin' what it was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it, not knowin' what it was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singin' it not knowin' what it was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it not knowin' what is was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it, not knowin' what it was, but the continued singin' it foreva just because - !"  
  
"Oh good Lord no," Ms. Stephanie said to herself.  
  
Then they all got up and started marching around Ms. Steph at her desk.  
  
"This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it not knowin' what it was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it not knowin' what it was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it not knowin' what it was but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it, not knowin' what it was, but they continued singin' it foreva just because - This is a song that doesn't end - !"  
  
- "Until now!" exclaimed Ms. Stephanie, suddenly looking very frazzled. "Lunch time! How about lunch?!"  
  
"Otay!" said all the kids as they continued dancing around in a circle.  
  
Ms. Stephanie sighed. "I knew this was going to be a long day..."  
  
~*~  
  
Now the kids - including Takuya - were now sitting at a cute little table eating their cute little lunches in a cute little way while being cute and little. ... It was cute, dammit!  
  
Ms. Stephanie didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday's lunch, so she was staring at the kids and not blinking. 'I'm watching these kids like a hawk! Wahahahaha!'  
  
At the table, the kids were engaging in their own conversations.  
  
"I still miss my Lightsabie..." said Kouji sadly as he bit into his PBJ that had the crusts cut off.  
  
Junpei was looking back and forth between his apple and his roast beef sandwich.  
  
"Hmm," he began. "Hey, say if we combined the meat in the roast beef and the apple into one to make a "meat apple"!"  
  
The others looked at him and blinked. Then they got disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Ewwwww!" they all said.  
  
"Meat apple?" asked Takuya. "Bleh!"  
  
"That's nasty!" said Kouichi.  
  
"Well, if there ever is a "meat apple", I hope none of *us* ever have to eat it," said Izumi.  
  
They all agreed amongst themselves.  
  
'Hmm. They seem innocent enough,' Ms. Steph thought as she continued to warilly watch the children.  
  
Kouichi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey, guys..." he said, motioning towards Ms. Steph. "She's staring at us."  
  
They others all looked towards her at the same time. Ms. Stephanie freaked-out a bit. "Uhh..."  
  
"QUIT WATCHING US!!" they all screeched at the same time. This, shocking Ms. Steph so she fell on the floor. The kids laughed crazilly.  
  
"Grrr..." Ms. Steph grumbled some explertives to herself. 'Well, it's about time for them to leave... Say isn't their something on TV today that they could watch?' -  
  
- "Ahh! I almost forgot!" randomly exclaimed Takuya. "There's a Hamtaro Marathon on today! Ack! I watched ta watch it!"  
  
"Well, you all can! Go watch Hamtaro!"  
  
This annoucement made the kids quite happy. They said "Otay!", danced around, then planted themselves in front if the TV. The show started and they all sang along.:  
  
"It's Hamtaro time!  
Koosh-koosh! Ticky-ticky! Whoo!  
Hamtaro! When we work together, it's much better!  
My best friends!  
We like sunflower seeds! Krump-krump-krump!  
My Ham-Hams! If she heads for trouble, we won't let her   
Hamtaro!  
Little hamsters, big adventures!  
Whee!"  
  
And so on.  
  
But after a while of watching Hamtaro, Ms. Steph noticed that Takuya was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Takuya?" she asked.  
  
Izumi repsonded, not taking her gaze away from the kawaii Anime playing. "He said somethin' 'bout finding some more gasoline... and he had his shiny lighter wit him..."  
  
"... Oh no."  
  
...  
  
... *BOOOOOOM!!*  
  
They say you could then hear little kids laughing manically and singing Hamtaro while another boy kept evilly chanting "Fire! Fire! Fire!"...  
  
~End of Part 2~  
  
A/n: Whee! Next Ch. I may finally use the kawaii Takumi ideas I thought of! XD   
- And sorry it took me at least a month to get my lazy arse to finish the damn thing. But I think this Ch. turned out alright. Ah heh.  
  
Next Chapter!: More Takumi [hopefully] and Tomoki arrives! =D  
  
- Karoru 


	3. Part 3

- A/n: Yesh! Finally! An update on something! I live! ... Unfortunately for youse guys. =b  
- Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or Hamtaro. I own Ms. Stephanie and the freaky daycare they're at. Yep.  
' ' Represent thoughts.  
~*Takumi Alert! Rejoice!*~  
  
The Days Of Daycare  
By: Cluehunter Karoru  
Part 3:  
  
~*~  
  
"Hee... Hee... Asprin is your friend..."  
  
Ms. Stephanie was now hidden under her desk hugging her knees while wearing military helmet.  
  
"How can kids be so cruel?" she chanted to herself.  
  
She slowly got out from under her desk and looked around at the daycare. Some parts were still charred from the firey explosion that Takuya had caused yesterday. She made a note not to leave anymore oily rags around.  
  
She sighed. "I wonder what torture they'll put me through today. Although..." She reached from the clipboard still lying on her desk. "I bet if we keep going by the new scheldule I've got planned, no chaos will ensue!... At least I hope not..." She glanced at the clock. "I've got only ten more minutes to barricade,err- prepare."  
  
Needless to say, Ms. Steph won't be getting married and having any kids anytime soon.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Phone? Better not be another damn telephone solicitor..."  
  
She walked to the back room to answer it, and remembered to take off her military helmet.  
  
"Hello?" she said, sounding freakishly cheerful now.  
  
"Ah, hello," responded a female voice over the phone. "My name's Mrs. Himi and I was wondering if I could drop my son, Tomoki, off at your daycare."  
  
'Another one?! Ohdamnohdamnohdamnohdamn!' "How old is he?"  
  
"He's just about two."  
  
'Two?! Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn!!' "Alright, you can bring him down." she answered cheerfully again.  
  
"Oh, good! Because I'm right outside sitting in my car on my cellphone."  
  
Ms. Stephanie's eyes widened with surprise and she looked out the window to see Mrs. Himi waving at her from her Volvo. Ms. Steph fell over.  
  
So yadda, yadda, yadda - Tomoki arrived! [A/n:I'm lazy today.] So they're in the daycare again.  
  
Then as if on cue -  
  
"La la la! Pyromania ish your friend!" sang a familiar voice.   
  
"Oh no..." Ms. Stephanie grumbled.  
  
Then Takuya drove in with his red sports car - with all the others kids conviently behind him - and they paraded around.  
  
"This is da song dat doesn't end! Yesh it goes on and on my fwiend!"  
  
"... This might be a long day..."  
  
~*~  
  
A bit later, Ms. Stephanie and the kids were now outside. The teach was calling the roll.  
  
"Why are you calling the roll?" asked Junpei. "There's only a few of us."  
  
"I'm just following the schedule!" she responded.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh," chanted the kids.  
  
"Erm, yes anyway, Takuya?"  
  
"I ish here!" he shouted, making sure to hide his lighter behind his back.  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kouji? Are you here or not?"  
  
Kouji didn't respond.  
  
Kouichi offered an explanation, "He's still sad 'cause we still can't find his toy lightsaber."  
  
Kouji sadly nodded.  
  
"Aww, well don't worry, we're gonna have fun today, though," Ms. Steph said, trying to make him feel better as she marked their names off on the sheet. "Junpei?"  
  
"Yeppers."  
  
"And we now have... Tomoki Himi."  
  
"Yah!" Tomoki was sitting on the ground next to Ms. Steph looking all cute and such.  
  
"Good. Well, for fun today we're going to have a field day!"  
  
"Field day?" the kids groaned.  
  
"Yes, that means ex-er-cise!" she announced.  
  
"Awww, maaaaaan!!" chanted the kids.  
  
"First, we're going to have a race."  
  
"Do we haftaaaaaa?!"  
  
"Yes, you hafta!"  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
"Like I said, a race!"  
  
"Race, race, race!" Tomoki chanted.  
  
"Yes, Tomoki," she responded.  
  
Then she suddenly noticed that Junpei had dissapeared... Junpei?! And I thought he was one of the good ones! Then in about a second he drove back outside in Takuya's car and beeped the little horn.  
  
"Can we race in cars?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... that's not really the point of it," said Ms. Steph.  
  
But Takuya didn't like sharing. So he certainly didn't like Junpei in his car. So he did what he could.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted. "Get outta mah car, or I'll burn ya!" He waved his lighter around.  
  
"Takuya - uh!" shouted Mrs. Steph. "What's your middle name?"  
  
"Walawalabingbang," he responded in a bored sarcastic tone.  
  
"Takuya Walawalabingbang Kanbara!" - Then she realized what she just said.  
  
The kids laughed like little hyenas.  
  
"Grr! Takuya! You should not threaten to burn people!"  
  
"But I just did," he responded.  
  
'Damn! He's right!'  
  
~*~  
  
The activites were about to start, that is, until the metal jungle gym fell again over for some reason.  
  
Ms. Steph stared at it wide-eyed. "Those safety inspectors aren't doing their jobs, darn it!"  
  
~*~  
  
So now they had to come back inside due to safety reasons and the fact that Ms. S didn't want to end up being sued by a[n] angry parent[s].  
  
So now they were just randomly walking around and found some toys to amuse themselves. But Takuya was looking for something good to burn. While doing his own little inspection, he noticed that Tomoki was waddling behind him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tomoki grinned at him. "Taku!"  
  
Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey."  
  
"Taku! Big bro!"  
  
"Uh... I don't think so, kid."  
  
But Tomoki had ignored his statement and clung on to his arm. "Big bro!"  
  
Takuya was dumbfounded. "Why me?"  
  
"Dunno! Big bro!"  
  
Indeed it was a weird day for them all.  
  
~*~  
  
And because this author is extremely lazy, let's just say the children amused themselves with whatever they could get their hands on.  
  
~*~  
  
Much later.  
  
There was now a big block tower in the center of the room. And Junpei had constructed it. He was proud of his masterpiece. But now, he had to go to the bathroom, so he left his monumental block tower to go. [A/n: Shut up. XD] But whatta know, Tomoki was waddling by again. And being young, you don't exactly have the best coordination. So he ended up running into the block tower and knocking it over...  
  
"Oops," he said.  
  
... And leaning to fall towards Izumi. But her back was turned while she was picking up a doll from off the floor. But Takuya saw and suddenly had a sudden burst of heroic-ness.  
  
"Izumi!"  
  
Then Takuya pushed her out of the way, letting the tower of blocks fall on top of him.  
  
[A/n: Guess were I got that idea from. Hehe.]  
  
"Oww..." Takuya rubbed his head.  
  
Izumi looked over to where Takuya was standing. She thought for a second. Even though he was a bit crazy with the fire and all, he didn't seem *that* crazy. Plus, he was kind of cute. And! - Not to mention he just saved her from a possible injury! So... good combination. You could almost see the bubble pastel background appear behind her.  
  
"Uh, Takuya?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"... You're my hero!" she said happilly as she went and hugged him.  
  
"Gah! W-what? How?"  
  
"Well, you saved me!"  
  
"I did?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Sure! I could've gotten an owie or somethin'!"  
  
Takuya wasn't too sure what the heck Izumi was talking about, but he found it kinda nice to have the attention and all, so he just went along with it. "Otay!"  
  
[A/n: Hey now, remember, they're only five. Don't give me crap for this. XD]  
  
~*~  
  
Later again, it was that "time". So Ms. Stephanie announced to the group,  
  
"Time to watch Hamtaro!"  
  
And so the kids gathered around the televison to watch Hamtaro. That made Takuya very happy. Well, actually he would've been happier if he wasn't so crowded. Having a little toddler hanging on to our left arm and a love-struck girl clinging to your right could get pretty uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to mind too much. Except now he couldn't sneak away to start another fire. But he just shrugged it off and started watching the kawaii hamster anime.  
  
But Ms. Stephanie was dumbfounded. She stood there watching the kids actually behaving while watching the television. Aside from Kouji starting to snifflie about his "lightsabie" again, they were actually behaving. It would've been a perfect day if not for the "Field Day" outside. But she walked to her desk to take another asprin just in case.  
  
Back with the kids, Izumi wanted to learn more about her new "boyfriend", so she attempted to start a conversation with him. "Who's your favorite Ham-Ham, Takuya?"  
  
Takuya was mostly focused on the TV, so it took a while for him to answer. "Uh... Jingle's cool, I guess."  
  
"Taku! Taku!" Tomoki suddenly spurted out.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Taku! Taku!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Taku! Big bro!"  
  
"I'm not your brother! Enough of that stuff!"  
  
"Uh... yeah, leave him alone!" Izumi sided with Takuya.  
  
Tomoki sniffled. "B-b-but..."  
  
"Ah, don't start cryin'!" said Takuya.  
  
But before Tomoki could start crying, Kouji suddenly started up again.  
  
"I still miss my lightsabie!! Waaaahhh!!"  
  
Ms. Stephanie quickly ran over. "What's going on?"  
  
Tomoki now started crying.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno!" Takuya said.  
  
Kouji started clinging to Kouichi. He wanted comfort from his nii-chan.  
  
"I told you, Kouji, we'd find your toy lightsaber soon," Kouichi said to comfort him.  
  
"B-b-b-b-ut I miss lightsabie..."  
  
Ms. Stephanie had an idea, she thought that maybe it would make the kids more comfortable.  
  
"Okay, how about nap time? You guys could use one. Fun nap time!" she announced.  
  
Takuya didn't like the idea. "But what about Hamtaro?!"  
  
"Nap time."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Nap time!"  
  
"I'll burn you with my lighter!"  
  
"... You can't threaten me like that!"  
  
"But I just did."  
  
'... Damn! He's right!... Again!'  
  
"Nap time! Yay!" Junpei suddenly exclaimed, then he fell backwards and zonked out on the floor.  
  
Everyone stared and sweatdropped.  
  
"... Well, minority rules!" Ms. Steph commanded.  
  
"Minor-what?" the kids asked.  
  
Ms. Stephanie sighed and sweatdropped. "Nevermind."  
  
~*~  
  
Later, the kids were unwillingly - except for Junpei - at their nap time. They were now on the other side of the room with their own colored mats to lie on. Takuya was lying on his side on his red-colored mat grumbling about wanting to watch more Hamtaro. Izumi got her light-colored purple mat to drag it over to lie down next to Takuya. Kouji was on his dark blue mat still sniffling about his lightsabie. Kouichi was on his black-colored mat next to his brother. Junpei was still zonked out on his green mat. And Tomoki wanted to move his orange-colored mat over to Takuya, but he couldn't lift it. So that made him even more frustrated and cranky. Ms. Steph had to help him.   
  
~*~  
  
Except Takuya couldn't sleep so well. Something was on his mind.  
  
"Say, Izumi, how come you've been hangin' around me so much? And hanging off of me?" he asked her as he sat up and faced her.  
  
She now sat up as well. "Well, you're my boyfriend, of course!"  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yep!" she smiled.  
  
"... What's a boyfriend?"  
  
Izumi looked at him, shocked. "You mean you don't even know what a boyfriend is?!"  
  
"I didn't even know I wuz one," he admitted.  
  
Izumi wistfully sighed. "Well, a boyfriend is... uh... err." Then she stopped.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Err, well it's kinda hard ta explain..."  
  
"Then how am I supposed ta know what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"Okay, a boyfriend is like... Well, when two peoples really like each other, then they are boyfriend and girlfriend! Yeah!"  
  
"And... then what?"  
  
"Then they hold hands and hug and..."  
  
Izumi noticed the bored look on Takuya's face, he wasn't really going for this idea.  
  
"You really don't have to do much," she quickly said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Just hug!" she smiled and held her arms out.  
  
"Otay."  
  
Takuya and Izumi sat on their little mats as Izumi continued squeezing Takuya. He thought about it, and maybe he'd get used to this boyfriend job.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, the kids were still asleep on their respective mats as Ms. Stephanie sat back at her desk and enjoyed the peace and quiet.  
  
"Ha! And my doctor said that I'd get an overdose of asprin at this job! Well, not at this rate! Haha!"  
  
Izumi was still snuggling up to Takuya. [A/n:*is dying from the kawaiiness of it all* XD] Except now Takuya was awake and getting one of his pyromaniac tendencies yet again. He thought that maybe Izumi would would to burn stuff with him. She was his girlfriend now after all. They should do stuff together!  
  
"Hey, 'Zumi." He nudged her awake.  
  
She yawned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Wanna burn somethin'? 'Cause I'm bored!"  
  
"Hmm... Otay!"  
  
And so, they got up and slipped away to find some newspaper scattered around Ms. Stephanie's desk. Too bad she was dozing off herself and didn't notice that the newspapers were very close to her feet. Takuya took his trusty lighter out of his pocket and gave it to Izumi. She put it to the newspapers and...  
  
....  
.....  
......  
  
Ms. Stephanie quickly woke up. "What's that smoke? ... And why is my foot so hot?!" She looked down. "Oh... sh-"  
  
"Get a fire power!" Takuya evilly sang.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!"  
  
~End of Part 3~  
  
A/n: I skipped around on writing a lot of parts so if it seems a bit rushed and jumpy, sorry. Anyway, I've gotten a ton of ideas for the next Chapters so I don't really need anymore ideas. But they still are appreciated. ^^  
And remember: Guess were I got that block idea with Takuya and Izumi and you get a cookie! =P  
And don't worry - Part 4 has already been written. =D But I won't post it for a couple of days because I'm a evil little bitch that likes to make people wait. Mwah! Now please review and make Kawowu-chan happy. Ja ne!  
  
- Karoru 


	4. Part 4

- A/n: Wowzers. A new Chapter. And you didn't have to wait over a month! =D And about my question, one person got it right! Evil One! *gives Evil One a M&M cookie* The answer was that I got the block moment from Episode 9 where Takuya pushed Izumi out of the way and saved her from the tree. Yesh. Thanks for the great reviews everybody! Now onward to Part 4~!  
- Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.  
  
The Days of Daycare  
By: Cluehunter Karoru  
Part 4:  
  
~*~  
  
Ms. Stephanie seemed to be a bit happier this fine day. Well, actually she would've been even more happy if Takuya and Izumi hadn't caused third degree burns on her right foot yesterday. And plus, she still had the other burns from when Takuya ended up dropping his lighter on the carpet. But Ms. Steph was ready for anything today! Sure, she's said that everyday for the past week and ended up injured each time, but today would be different. She was going to be smarter than that lot of five-year-olds. That two-year-old too. Problem is, she didn't know exactly *how* she was going to go about doing that. If barracading and military helmets didn't work, what would? But at least she had her seemingly endless supply of asprin to keep some of her sanity intact. And she even made it a habit to repeat to herself, "Stay single, stay single!" over and over. And ironically, she didn't think she was over-exaggerating the situation one little bit.  
  
"I wonder what time it is," she asked herself.  
  
The new coo-coo clock went off in the background and told her she had twenty minutes.  
  
"Honestly, did they *really* have to install a coo-coo clock of all things?!"  
  
She hobbled around on her left foot - having her right foot still in pain, after all - looking around for anything that the kids could "use against her". When she found no objects of potential threat to her, she sighed and prepared for other "fun-filled" day of daycare management.  
  
~*~  
  
At Takuya's house - Mrs. Kanbara was getting her son ready to leave. And she was quite surprised at how enthusiastic he seemed about it. Just a few days ago,he was begging *not* to go to daycare. But she didn't seem to care at the moment that Takuya was singing "Burn, baybah, burn!" over and over again while holding a shiny object in his hand. She was merely concentrating on just getting him to the building and out of the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Izumi's house was quite similar too. Izumi was ready and rearing to go to daycare today. Of course, she wanted to be with her new boyfriend "Taku". And that was practically the only reason. Ahh, young love. So her parents ignored her constant ramblings about her "boyfwiend". Go figure.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouji seemed cheerful today. And it was all because of one reason. That's right, he found his lightsabie! Turns out it was in the laundry. But he still didn't give a crap about daycare. And Kouichi was just glad not to hear anymore whining from his little brother today.  
  
~*~  
  
Junpei wanted to stay home and watch the television and eat cookies all day. But alas, all parents must crush their only childs only wish into nothingness. So he was dragged along to the daycare.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoki was taking a nap. So of course Mrs. Himi took this very good chance to get him to the daycare in peace.  
  
~*~  
  
A bit later.  
  
"Ten... Nine... Eight..." Ms. Stephanie counted to herself.  
  
The sound of cars screeching could be heard outisde.  
  
"Seven... Six... Five..."  
  
Car doors opening and closing and the sound of kiddy conversations.  
  
"Four... Three..."  
  
The door knob turning.  
  
"Two... One."  
  
The kids burst in. "Hiya, Ms. Steph!"  
  
"He-ll-o. Chil-dr-en."  
  
"Heeey!"  
  
They all ran up and started dancing around Ms. Stephanie while starting to sing the Hamtaro Opening Theme. While the parents walked out after waving bye to each of their kids. But Mrs. Kanbara noticed something and walked up to the teach to address the matter.  
  
"You know," she started. "You should really see a doctor about that twitch in your right eye."  
  
"... Oh, don't wor-ry." she responded. "The mat-tter is be-ing tak-en care of."  
  
"Oh, well good then."  
  
Then she departed, saying one last good bye to Takuya. Ms. Steph's twitch got worse.  
  
~*~  
  
A tad bit later, after Ms. Steph had gotten the kids to settle down, she began roll call.  
  
"Again with da roll call?" asked Junpei.  
  
"Junpei, don't be contradicting!"  
  
And of course, being five years old, Junpei has no idea what contradicting means. "Contrat-what?"  
  
"Exactly! Now... Takuya!"  
  
"Yesh!" he shouted. Mrs. Stephanie looked at him warilly. Takuya caught on to why she was looking at him like that. "Don't worry Ms. Steph, my mom searched me." He gave a not-so-innocent grin to go with it.   
  
"Hmm... Anyway, Izumi?"  
  
"Here!" she said and then immediately clung to Takuya's arm.  
  
Ms. Steph blinked. "Erm, Kouji?"  
  
"I'm here!" he annouced and waved his toy lightsaber around.  
  
"I see you have your lightsaber back," she said.  
  
"Yep!" Then he hit Kouichi on the head with it.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Yes. I see," the teach commented. "Kouichi?"  
  
"I'm standin' right here!"  
  
"Junpei?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Tomoki?"  
  
Tomoki was still having his naptime. So he was zonked out on the floor.  
  
"... I didn't notice him there," said Ms. Steph.  
  
"He's been like that since we got here," said Takuya.  
  
"... I didn't notice him there."  
  
"..."  
  
She marked his name off on the sheet.  
  
Takuya whispered to the others, "I think she's finally cracking, guys!"  
  
"You *just* now noticed dat?" commented Kouji.  
  
Ms. Stephanie clapped her hands together and put on a very cheerful and yet scary-as-hell grin.  
  
"Now children, today we're going to color!"  
  
"Didn't we do dat already?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"Maybe. ... But we're going to do it again!!" The kids' eyes widened at the terror of Ms. Steph. But she managed to calm down. "Anyway, coloring time!" The kids nervously scooted their way after her. But then Ms. Steph remembered that Tomoki was still zonked out on the floor. So she picked him up and put him on his little orange mat over on the other side of the room, but close enough to keep an eye on him.  
  
Then the others were sitting at the cute little table coloring with their cute little crayons on their cute little pictures being cute and little. ... And why am I getting a de ja vu?  
  
... "... This is boring!" they all shouted.  
  
Ms. Stephanie practically fell over, and yet somehow didn't. "Well, too bad!" she said.  
  
"Waaaaaahhh!"  
  
She sighed. "Oh, alright. How about instead of drawing, we write? That sounds like fun. It will be fun. Say it's fun!"  
  
"..."  
  
Ms. Steph didn't wait for a response and 'sulked' off to get the notebooks from the supply closet. The kids nervously glanced at one another. They really didn't like being here alone with a crazy teacher. She had gotten the five different colored notebooks and was twitching her way back. She let the notebooks just crash on the table. This startled the kids a bit.  
  
"This will be so much fun! Joyful activity!" she annouced. The coo-coo clock went off in the background again. "Oh, shut up you blasted thing!" She shook her fist at it. "Excuse me children, I'm off to get a hammer to break that clock. Distribute the notebooks amongst yourselves." She walked off towards the janitor's closet this time.  
  
"......"  
  
The kids looked at each other, but then shrugged it off. They managed to each get the right colored notebook they wanted. Takuya got red. Izumi got light purple. Kouji got blue. Kouichi got black. And Junpei got orange. ... And no I didn't plan that. It just randomly happened. It's true!  
  
Ms. Stephanie had gotten the hammer out of the janitor's closet and was now beating the crap out of the new coo-coo clock. Too bad she didn't know it was antique. But the kids didn't really seem to care or notice. They were having too much fun writing in their journals. Yesiree! Oodles of fun!  
  
"This sucks!" said Junpei.  
  
The others gasped.  
  
"You saided a bad word, Junpei," said Kouichi.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Well, yah. Dat's one of dem really bad words," stated Izumi.  
  
"You sure?" asked Takuya. "'Cause I heard my daddy said this *really* bad word one time. It was fu -"  
  
- "Takuya!" Ms. Steph shouted from behind him, while holding a broken coo-coo clock in her right hand. "Were you going to say what I think you were going to say?"  
  
"What did you think I was gonna say?"  
  
"Fu-"  
  
Suddenly a very loud eighteen-wheeler truck drove by.  
  
"... Oh dam-darn." said Ms. Stephanie.  
  
"Oooooh! We're tellin'!" sang the kids.  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
Then Tomoki woke up. "Waaaaaaaaah! ... Where am I?"  
  
Ms. Steph sighed. "Just keep writing!"  
  
"Otay!"  
  
The teach stomped off to tend to Tomoki's needs.  
  
Takuya looked down at his notebook. "So what are we supposed ta write?" he asked the others. They all stared dumbfounded and then just shrugged. Takuya sweatdropped. "Then what's da point? I mean, can some of us even write?" They all blinked. "Guess not. ... Ms. Steph!!"  
  
Ms. Stephanie walked back carrying Tomoki while he ate some little snack crackers. "What?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know what ta write!"  
  
"Write your names then first."  
  
"But we don't know how ta write!"  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"We don't."  
  
Ms. Stephanie blinked.  
  
"Hey,you're a teacher, right?" asked Junpei.  
  
"Well, yes. I have a teaching degree," she responded.  
  
"A what now?" asked Takuya.  
  
"A special paper to say I'm a teacher."  
  
"Why do you need a special paper? I bet teachin's easy!"  
  
"Oh, but it's harder then you think." 'Especially when you have a bunch of kids like *you* to take care of...'  
  
"Weally?"  
  
"Yes, weally - err, really."  
  
"Then teach us ta write," said Izumi.  
  
"Yah! Yah!" they all chanted.  
  
Ms. Steph sweatdropped. "But... I can't."  
  
"Why not?" asked Kouji. "I thought you were a teacher."  
  
"Well, I'm a different kind of teacher."  
  
"But you should teach us how ta write anyways!" said Kouichi.  
  
"Yah! Yah!"  
  
Ms. Stephanie's patience was wearing thin. Yep, she'd be outta there by the end of the week. "Grah! Just go outside and play or something!"  
  
"Otay!"  
  
So the kids left behind their notebooks and their crayons and ran outside. Tomoki wanted to go outside too so Ms. Steph put him down and he waddled after them all. She sighed. "Crazy kids. ... Wait... I already knew that."  
  
~*~  
  
The kids were now in a little huddle outside seeing who had to be 'it' for their game of tag. They were doing the "Odd Finger Is It!" way of deciding.  
  
"Okay," began Takuya. "And... now!"  
  
"Odd - finger - is - it!" they all chanted.  
  
But when they did that, they all just stared and blinked.  
  
"Which one's da odd finger?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Can we even count?" asked Kouichi.  
  
Takuya sighed and slapped his forehead. "Okay, how about "Rock, Paper, Scissors" then?"  
  
So they all got ready.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors... Shoot!"  
  
Then they all did the little hand motions. It then went like this -  
  
"Yay! I beat you!"  
  
"But I beat *you*."  
  
"Who beat who?"  
  
"I beat you, but you were beat by me."  
  
"Is it Paper that beats Rock?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No! Rock smashes through Paper!"  
  
"No, it doesn't!"  
  
"It does!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Who's it?"  
  
"Wah! Yah!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I still beat you."  
  
"But I beat you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Dur!"  
  
"Whee!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Was it me who had Rock?"  
  
"I thought I had Rock!"  
  
"It was me!"  
  
"No, you had Paper!"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"I still won!"  
  
"No, you didn't! I beat you!"  
  
"No, it was *me* who beat all of you. I didn't have Scissors, I had two sticks of dynamite! Nyah!"  
  
"But I had Scissors too!"  
  
"Or was it me?"  
  
"Grah! STOP!" shouted Takuya. They all looked towards him. "How about *I* just be it, alright? There!"  
  
"But I beat ya, Taku. With my Rock," said Izumi.  
  
"Just nevermind."  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Ms. Stephanie was watching it all from the other side of the playground near the backdoor. "Well... That was odd."  
  
Back with the kids.  
  
"Okay, guys. I'm it, remember?" said Takuya. "So... run!"  
  
They did as such. And Takuya chased them around. Ms. Steph continued watching them. Eventually, Takuya managed to get Izumi. "Ha! I got ya, Izumi!" he said.  
  
"Oh, but you already got me, Takuya..." Izumi wistfully sighed and blushed a bit.  
  
Takuya sweatdropped. "Not with da mushy stuff again..."  
  
Ms. Steph heard the telephone ringing from inside again. She didn't want to go answer it by leaving the kids alone, but it was her job to answer it. She gave a shifty glare towards them and walked inside. Kouji was the first one to notice her departure. So he randomly hit Kouichi in the head with his lightsaber.  
  
"Oww!" Kouichi exclaimed, and rubbed his head. "What was that for?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Kouichi sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"I still say we should've raced with cars," commented Junpei to himself. Then he turned to face the parking lot. "Speaking of cars..." The game of tag seemed to have come to a halt, so Junpei walked up to Takuya. "Hey, Takuya? How much bad stuff have ya done?"  
  
Takuya blinked. "... Mwhahahahaha! ... I lost count."  
  
"Well, I have an idea..."  
  
~*~  
  
The teach slammed the phone down hard on the reciever.   
  
"Damn those telephone solicitors! It's like a curse!"  
  
But as she was walking back outside Ms. Stephanie then glanced out the front window to discover that her car was now missing.   
  
"Errr... Where's my car?" Then it came to her. "Waitaminute. Kid's outiside. But now not in my line of sight. I cannot see them. The gate I see is now open. I left my car door open and my keys inside my car. My car is gone from its spot. And now... I see my car pulling out of the parking lot. And kids are not here." Wait for it. "... OH GOOD LORD NO!!"  
  
She ran outside as fast as she could in pursuit of her car now obviously being driven by a bunch of little kids. And of course that being exactly what your *not* supposed to do.  
  
"Stop, you little - little... hooligans!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Takuya, it's my turn to drive!"  
  
"No way, Kouji! It's still my turn!"  
  
"I'll hit ya with my lightsabie!"  
  
"I'll burn ya with mah lighter!"  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Tomoki was having fun messing with the radio dials.  
  
"I'm crusin' down da highway!" sang Junpei.  
  
"Whee!" said Kouichi.  
  
Izumi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys. Typical."  
  
~*~  
  
The kids, not being able to really to reach the gas pedal, were just pacing themselves down the road. Ms. Stephanie took this opportunity to get ahead of her car and try to get to come to a halt. How she was going to do that even she didn't know.  
  
"Stop! Stop!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, look! It's Ms. Steph!" said Takuya.  
  
They all waved at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Raaaar! Stop!"  
  
Then not thinking - she stepped in front of the car. And forgetting that the kids can't even reach the breaks!  
  
"... Oh damn."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!"  
  
Rrrrkk! Screech! *Klunk!* The car then stopped.  
  
"Uh... Whoopsy daisy!"  
  
Who knew a pack of five-year-olds and a toodler in charge of changing the radio station could drive so well?  
  
~End of Part 4~  
A/n: Ah heh. Well that was rather amusing to write. =D My inspiration has returned for this fic, so expect me to finish this one first! Ja ne!  
  
- Karoru 


End file.
